Souls
by YellowShadess
Summary: Booth is encountered by a spirit that will help him and his family out a lot. Minor language. Set 2 years after Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story. Booth is encountered by a spirit that helps him out. Here we go! **

* * *

"BONES! I don't understand how you can be so heartless! Oh My god!" Booth yelled at Brennan. It had been their 3rd fight that day and they couldn't stand each other.

"Well you know what Booth? Don't blame me because you have been a fucking dick lately!" Booth and Brennan yelled back and forth at each other for hours.

In her room, Christine laid in her bed, clutching her stuffed teddy bear that her best friend Michael gotten her for her 4th birthday last year. She was crying. Her parents have been fighting so much and she was so upset.

* * *

"Genevive!" a voice called from a far. A young girl, 16 years old, ran into the office and was greeted by an old man.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"You have a case." He handed her a file and told her to get to work. She walked out of the office and out of the building. She was greeted by her best friend Dean.

"So Gen. You have a case?" Genevive nodded and continued to study the file. "Who is it?" He asked her.

"Christine Booth. 5 years old. Looks like I'm going to DC!" Gevevive said as she closed the file and walked away.

* * *

Booth stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut. "I can't even believe her! The nerve of her! Blaming me. Who does she think she is!?" He grumbled to himself as he got ready for another night alone in their bed. He climbed into bed and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

Genevive stood in the shadows of the bedroom. 'Oh my god. This is going to be a tough case.' She thought. She journeyed to the little girls room. She went into the room and saw the little girl. She was crying silent tears. She was shaking. Genevive's heart broke for the girl. She knew it was time to go to work. She made her presence known. She walked into Booth's room. She stood in at the foot of the bed and woke him up. Booth grabbed his gun and pointed it at Genevive. She didn't flinch. This wasn't the first time someone pointed a deadly weapon at her.

"Who are you?" Booth asked.

"Put the gun down Seeley. I'm here to help." Booth looked at the young girl with astonish. He spoke again.

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"My name is Genevive. I am an angel. I am here to help." Booth lowered the gun, set the safety, put it down and walked towards Genevive.

"An Angel? Why are you here?" Genevive sat down on the bed. Booth sat next to her.

"I am a Gardian Angel. Us Gardian Angels each have a special field that we work in. Like you work in Homicide at the FBI. My field is Young Children who are at risk of becoming divorce or separation kids. I got the file of Christine Booth today. I'm here to make sure that I don't have to see her file anymore."

Booth got up and walked around the room. "DIVORCE! I love Bones! I would never divorce her!" Booth yelled.

"Also separation. You guys don't have to get divorced but you can separate for a while. Christine is old enough to know that daddy isn't going away for a few days on vacation. She knows that something is wrong when she hears you guys yelling at each other! She in her room now crying her eyes out! Now, My job is to make sure that you guys never separate and Christine doesn't end up in a broken home. Now, lets get started...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll post more later or tomorrow! -J.A. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the story! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Okay Seeley, I am going to show you 3 visions. The Past, The Present, and The Future." Genevive said as she guided Booth through the fog. They approached 3 doors. One was Bone white and striped with a dark blue. Like the lab coats. It was marked 'Past'. The second door was pink with cherry blossoms all over it. It was marked 'Present'. The last door was gold with diamonds and gold ribbon all over it. It was marked 'Future'. "The Past door is going to have significant memories between you and Temperance from the day you guys met to your wedding day. The Present door is going to have your present day from not only my point of view but also Christine's. The future door is going to have one vision and It's not pretty. I can't stress this enough-" Genevive turned towards Booth and spoke, "-I'm not going to show you some backwards, messed up future that will scare you into making up with Temprance. I will be showing your real future if you two break up. Okay?" Booth nodded.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Booth took a deep breath and nodded. They journeyed through the Bone white door into a bright light. On the other side was a lecture hall.

"Don't worry, they can't see or hear us" Genevive said.

Brennan was standing up on a stage talking about flesh removing. They turned around and saw Booth peeking his head though the door, then stepping fully in.

"Seeley, welcome to your first significant memory you shared with Temperance. The day you two met." Genevive said. They looked at the pair talking and meeting for the first time. Booth starred and smiled.

"I remember this day loud and clear. I thought she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes." Booth said smiling. Genevive gave him a small smile. They stayed until the past Booth and Brennan left. They got up and journeyed towards the door. Once they walked though the door they were in another memory. They were in a dark warehouse. FBI agents were everywhere, including Booth and Hodgins.

"Seeley. This is the first time you saved her life." They walked into the room where Brennan was being held. A gunshot was fired and Kent went down.

"Oh my god. I remember this. I was so scared to leave her alone that I actually got myself blown up." He said while watching the scene unfold. Him lifting her up which resulted in a hug and tears shaded by her.

"Come on Seeley. We have to go to the next memory." Genevive said. Booth nodded, not taking his eyes off of the scene. He finally turned around and went to the next one. They walked though the door of the warehouse. They were now out in the desert. Everyone pilling around this big sand pit. Cop cars and ambulances everywhere.

"This is the day you almost lost her. Let's face it Seeley, all those other times she was in danger the FBI was there to save her. If you weren't there she would have still been saved but this day, This day you were the only one who could save her. well, you and the squints." They watched as the past Booth ran down the hill and towards the pit where Brennan and Hodgins laid. He was digging frantically. He found an arm and pulled it. It was her arm. Everyone else followed to find Hodgins. The look they shared. It was pure happiness and joy that they were able to see each other again.

"This day will stay with me forever. I almost lost her. I would have died if I didn't find her." Booth said. Genevive just stood there listening to him.

"Let's go." Genevive said after Brennan and Hodgins were loaded into the ambulances. Booth nodded and walked with Genevive. He stopped her half way though the portal to the next memory.

"I have a question. Why are you showing me these memories?" Booth asked. Genevive sighed and spoke.

"These memories will show you that what you had in the past with Temperance should't be forgotten. You guys have been fighting a lot lately. Sometimes as much as 3 times a day. You'll see what I mean when we go to the present. Anyway. Here we are at your next memory." They were standing in the lab in Brennan's office. Booth was sitting on Brennan's chair. He was in a suit and she was in black dress. Booth gasped at this.

"Seeley, this is the life you wanted with Temperance way back when you weren't together." Booth starred at the scene in amazement. He hadn't thought about this in years.

"I thought about this all the time but then it came true. We had Christine, we got married. I got the life I wanted and thought I had for weeks after I woke up from my coma." Booth said. Genevive nudged Booth to move on to the next one when Dream Booth and Brennan began to leave. They are now standing outside of the Hoover Building. Booth and Brennan are kissing.

"This is the day you told her you loved her."

"Yeah. and she didn't love me back." Booth said. He bowed his head and sat down. Genevive sat next to him and spoke.

"She never said she didn't love you. She said that you deserved better. She couldn't change. You needed someone to love you and care for you and she thought she wasn't that person. That's why she said no. She thought that you deserved better than her." She said. Booth looked at her and spoke.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Take me to the next memory." Booth said. Genevive nodded and brought him to the next memory.

They were standing on a street corner. It was dark. Booth and Brennan stood on the street corner.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan said. "You're the father." Booth's face went from a shocked to a happy expression.

"This is the day she told you she was pregnant." Genevive said. Booth smiled at the memory.

"I was so happy. I was going to have a baby with the woman I love." Genevive smiled.

"Come on. We have 2 more memories." Genevive said. They walked down the street and they ended up in a barn.

"Seeley. This is the day your daughter was born." Booth starred at the scene in awe. His precious daughter was being born.

"I was so happy I could cry. My baby. It kinda scared me that I had to deliver her but It was still a precious moment." Booth said. They sat there and watched as Christine was about to come into the world. Booth was crying when first held his precious daughter in his hands.

"Seeley. We have one more and I think you know which one it is." Booth wiped his eyes and nodded. They walked out of the barn and they ended up at the Jeffersonian. Brennan was walking down the isle with a giant smile on her face. Booth stood at the alter on the Jeffersonian lawn.

"Welcome to the last memory. Your Wedding." Booth and Genevive sat in the back. Watching the ceremony. Their vows, Their kiss, The singing and psychic talk of Avalon Harmonia. They watched the whole thing. Genevive was smiling and Booth was so happy he had tears in his eyes. Once the newly married couple walked back down the isle and out of site they got up and walked out of the Jeffersonian. They were met by the 3 doors but this time The Past door had a big red 'X' on it.

"Okay Seeley. You just saw your past. Are you ready for your Present?" She asked. Booth took a deep breath and nodded. The door opened and they stepped though the door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! ~J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so glad so many of you like the story! Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Genevive and Booth walked through the front door of the Booth household. It looked like any other normal day. Booth was sitting on the stool in the kitchen. Sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Brennan had come down the steps in her outfit for the day and poured herself a cup of coffee. They were both giving each other the cold shoulder. Christine came running down the steps wit her backpack in her hand.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready for school!" Christine said excitedly. Booth looked at his little girl and smiled.

"Okay baby. Give me one minute and I'll drive you to school." Booth said as he grabbed his keys.

"Come here sweetie. Give mommy a hug and a kiss goodbye. I'll see you after school!" Christine walked over, hugged and kissed her mother goodbye. Booth left with Christine without saying goodbye to Brennan. Booth slammed the door shut. Brennan stood there with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them and gathered her things to go to work. Booth and Genevive stood in the living room. Booth had a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh my god. I was such a dick to her. Why though?" He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Seeley. That's what it looks like from anyones perspective. Its just two people fighting about some stupid bullshit. Pretty standard correct? Well, we are going to fast forward to later tonight. We are going to see Christine's perspective." All of a sudden the sky turned dark. Brennan appeared in the kitchen preparing dinner. Christine was coloring. Booth came walking through the door. He slammed it shut every in the room jumped.

"Bones! Why the hell didn't you come to the crime scene today!?" Booth asked angrily. Christine jumped off the seat and quickly ran into the sofa where her teddy bear had been. She quickly cuddled the bear and closed her eyes. Trying to shut out everything but failing to do so.

"It wasn't bones Booth! I wasn't needed. Plus I had to get some limbo work done. The real question is why didn't you pick up Christine. Poor girl was left at school for a half hour before I went to get her. You said you would go get her and take to the book store. She was crying! What? Were you stuck in the office? No, you weren't because I called and they said that you left early. Where were you Booth!" She yelled. He stood there for another moment then he walked away.

"Yeah! Walk away!" Brennan followed him into their bedroom. Christine was left on the couch crying. Booth looked down at his little girl.

"Oh my god. I've been the worst parent ever!" He went to go touch her but was stopped by Genevive.

"Don't touch her! They might not be able to see or hear us but they can feel us. Like we are ghosts. We have to go anyways. We have the future." Genevive pulled booth towards the door and out of it. They came across the 3 doors again. Now this time The Present door had a big red 'X' on it.

"Seeley. This is the last door. The Future if you and Temperance break up. I will give you fair warning you won't like this future. Are you ready?" Genevive asked. Booth took a step back and looked at her. She gave him a look of unsure. She held out her hand. He took it and they journeyed though the third and final door. The Future.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Ill post more tomorrow! -J.A. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! For some reason I couldn't update yesterday. Anyway. I'm here!**

* * *

Booth and Genevive walked though the portal and ended up in the Booth residence but, something was different. All the lights were out except for one. Everything looked deserted. There were no furniture. everything was covered in plastic. Booth walked around the house in horror.

"What happened?" Booth asked. He turned towards Genevive.

"You guys broke up. Neither of you wanted to keep this place because it hurt to much. She moved into an apartment by the Jeffersonian and you moved into your old apartment since no one rented it. You couldn't get yourself to sell the mighty hut so you keep it. You were thinking about giving it to Parker when he got married but he moved to New York when he got a job at the New York field office. You still keep it just in case she ever wanted to give it one more try. This... This house is not what I wanted to show you. Come here" They walked over to the living room. There was a large tv.

"This... is what I wanted to show you." She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. A news report showed up on the screen. A hand, mid 30s, stood on the screen in front of what seemed like woods. He spoke,

_"Thanks John, I'm reporting in The Clemonts Woods here in Bethesda Maryland where the remains of a young girl have been found. FBI Officials and Scientists from the Jeffersonian Institute have confirmed that the body is that of one Christine Angela Booth. Christine was last seen walking home from school with her friend Michael Hodgins when a black van pulled over. Three men got out of the car. One of the men threw Christine into the van while 2 men knocked Michael unconscious. Christine was the daughter of Special Agent Seeley Booth, an agent with the DC Field office and Dr. Temperance Brennan, a Forensic Anthropologist who works for The Jeffersonian Institute. The FBI is conducting the investigation on Ms. Booth's death. Many believe she was abducted and killed because of her connections with the FBI. We will keep you more informed about the investigation as it goes underway. Reporting live from Bethesda, Maryland. This is Chad Cooper. Channel 5, Fox News." _Genevive shut off the tv and waited for Booth to say something.

"So... This is my future." Booth said with tears in his eyes.

"This is the future you would have if you two broke up. In any scenario, if you two still remained close. If you two got closer apartments, if you guys even stayed in the same house. It will happen. She didn't want to be home at all. She didn't feel like it was home. Just a house." Booth took a deep breath and spoke.

"Take me home." He said. it was more of a order than a question.

"Seeley-"

"TAKE ME HOME." He said with his jaw clenched. Genevive stiffened up and nodded. They walked through the front door and through the portal. They came across the 3 doors. Now, all 3 of them had big red 'X' on it.

"Seeley. I don't want you to stay with Temperance just so it can save your daughter. I need you to talk to her about what happened." Booth looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him and spoke.

"You don't remember?" Booth shook his head no.

"You guys wanted another baby right? You loved Christine and you wanted to have more kids. But, she miscarried. You two were so devastated. That's when it started. You two got into more fights, Started sleeping in separate rooms, not having sex. You two couldn't think of going through something like that. Especially you-" She pointed to Booth.

"-You couldn't handle loosing another baby so you pulled away. Started staying out late and picking fights so you would't have to suffer again. That's why the future you saw still exists. You guys never talked about what happened. When I take you back. I want you two to talk. That is the only that future changes." Booth nodded. They walked down the foggy road away from the doors. They ended up back in Booth's room. The sun was coming up.

"I have to go. You have to talk to her." Genevive said. She began to disappear but Booth stopped her.

"Wait! Thank you. Without you my life would be a mess." Genevive smiled.

"I will be back with good news or bad news. If that future doesn't change I am coming back an angry angel." She said laughing. She was then gone. Booth took a deep breath then went down stairs. He saw Brennan sipping her coffee. He walked into the kitchen and made his presence known.

"Bones? Can we talk?"

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! DID ANYONE SEE CASTLE!? I know this is a Bones fic but I am a multi-fandom girl. Hope you liked this Chapter! The last chapter will be posted tomorrow :) -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Welp. This is the end. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Booth sat alone in the house. It had been a month since he was encountered by Genevive. Everything has gone back to normal. Christine was happy, Brennan was happy. Everyone was happy. Booth was reading the paper when he was interrupted by someone pulling the paper away.

"SURPRISE!" Genevive yelled. Booth jumped in fear.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO! We talked! I thought everything was good!" He said while he paced the living room. Gevevive stopped him.

"Relax Buff Boy! I'm here on great news! So I went back and checked your future. I'm glad to say that it is back to the way it should be!" Booth's eyes lit up in happiness. He hugged Genevive.

"Oh My God thank you so much! Wait, so what does happen in my future?" Booth asked. Genevive shook her head.

"Oh no Seeley! You can't know your future. I am just here to tell you that it is back and it is wonderful. Anyways. I have to get going. I have another case. I'm so glad that everything is back to normal. Don't make me come here again." Booth nodded and smiled. They both embraced each other in a tight hug. Genevive began to walk away when she stopped herself.

"Oh and by the way; There is a surprise for you." Genevive then disappeared. Booth looked at the place where she stood in confusion. Just then Brennan and Christine walked though the door. Booth embraced Brennan in a tight hug.

"Booth! There is something I have to tell you!" Brennan said. She sat them both down on the couch. She took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"I'm pregnant." Booth's eyes widened and his smile grew bigger than his eyes. He embraced her in a tight hug and a passionate kiss. In the entryway of the living room, leaning on the wall stood Genevive. She had a big smile on her face. Just then Dean showed up behind her.

"So, Big case?" He asked. Just then Booth looked up ad saw Genevive and Dean standing there. Genevive winked at him and he winked back. She took hold of Dean's hand and they began to walk away.

"Yeah. it was a big case." She said smiling.

* * *

**DA END! Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Check out my page for more stories. I'm YellowShadess and thanks for choosing this story! See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


End file.
